


Summer Night

by discarnate



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discarnate/pseuds/discarnate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yohji, reflecting on a steamy summer night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Night

There were worse ways to spend a sticky summer night. And he had partaken in most of them at one time or another.

There was a nice orange-tinted moon in the sky. The grating of the fire escape was cool and he had a pack of cigarettes at his side. Beer was in reach and strains of music from the radio in the shop floated up.

For once Ken had left it on the good station instead of turning it right on to sports. Little fuck had a bad habit of turning on the sports channel on whatever medium was around him and then just walking away leaving it playing.

So, all-in-all he was content.

One cig down, flicked out into the alley below. The glow from the tip marking the fall to the ground. He was just about to start a second one when it was plucked out of his mouth.

"Smoking those things will kill you." Only Aya would bother him with bullshit like that.

He looked up at Aya, all cool and pale in the moonlight; the cig hanging off of his lip.

"I really don’t think that cancer is high on the list of things that I’ve got to worry about dying from."

Aya sighed and sat down next to him. Stealing the lighter from the open pack of cigs beside them. "I suppose you’re right, but it would still be a shitty way to go." The flame from the lighter illuminated his face for a moment as he lit his stolen cigarette.

"Anyway, to go is a shitty way to go, unless you’re dying in bed."

A wordless ‘hn’ was the only comment to that as Aya leaned against his legs.

"I bet I know how you would want to go Aya, curled up in bed with a book beside you. You’ll have bored yourself to death."

Aya turned and glared at him for that. "Yes, well, then I suppose you would like to go in the middle of intercourse."

That made him laugh. He fumbled for the cigarette pack and stole the lighter back from Aya. "Well, yeah, but not in the middle. I would hope that I would at least get a chance to finish."

Aya’s head fell back against his knees as he let a smile cross his face. "Got to go off with a bang, huh?"

His hands reached up to curl into Aya’s hair. No one’s hair should be that soft with the lack of attention that Aya paid to it.

"Let’s make a deal. You can expire in bed after reading me something smutty out of one of your books and I’ll expire after screwing you into the mattress because hearing you read smut will get me all excited."

"Dying together, huh?" Aya’s hand reached for his.

"Something like that, only without the emotional bullshit." He laced his fingers together with Aya’s and they finished their cigarettes in silence. His other hand was still occupied with playing with the hair at Aya’s nape.

There were worse ways to spend a sticky summer night. But nothing brought him peace like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Written aeons ago as a gift drabble on Live Journal. The person I wrote it for really couldn't stand me, but I got the bug to write it in my head.


End file.
